


And Maybe More

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Draco decided they want Harry. They choose to start with Valentine's Day gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Maybe More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 on the LJ community hpvalensmut.

"He's a Gryffindor; he'll love it," Draco argued.

Severus scoffed. "No, he won't. He may be a Gryffindor, but that is a horribly Hufflepuff idea and will just make him laugh."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. "So what do you plan to use then?"

"Chocolate, of course," Severus said with a smirk. "And porn."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Porn?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. All depicting exactly what we want to do to him."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And scare him away."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I'd suggest a bet, but that would seal a fate of never having him. We shall see who manages to win him over; we'll ask him when we finally have him."

Draco nodded. "Fine. I still say, though, that I will win."

Severus chuckled. "We shall see."

~~~

Harry raised an eyebrow when he found a present wrapped on his pillow next to his head. _Valentine’s, right,_ he thought. He sat up with a groan and cast revealing charms on the box.

"Nothing," he muttered to himself. He cautiously picked it up and opened it. Harry shook his head when he found a box of those stupid little candy hearts. He read the letter that had come with it. 

_Harry,_

_I suspect you receive hundreds of these boxes every year, especially today, but I hope you will give mine a chance. I know the flavors are horrendous, but I hope the messages will make you smile._

_I would like to invite you to dinner with Severus and myself, at eight this evening at The Primrose. You will not be intruding. On the contrary, we look forward to seeing you._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry shook his head and started looking through the candy hearts. Draco was right, the flavors were horrible and he did usually receive many boxes of them. The messages, though trite, were obviously meant and thought out. All in all, it was a lot better than what he usually received.

He needed to have a talk with Kreacher, however, about what mail he let through and what he didn't.

~~~

When the rest of his mail came through--properly sorted, so maybe he didn't have to talk so badly with Kreacher--he found another odd package. This one was wrapped in plain brown paper, and bore handwriting Harry recognized.

_Potter,_

_No doubt, you've received and opened Draco's gift to you. You've been amused by it, I am sure. I hope mine does more for you._

_He's also extended an invitation for dinner tonight. Let me assure you, your attendance would be well received. I would love to see you again and start anew._

_Severus Snape._

_P.S. The top photo in the package is my favorite. I wonder which yours will be._

Harry frowned and set aside the letter. He opened the package and his mouth dropped open. The top photo was of three men, all nude, and thrusting against each other, mouths open and sharing kisses. Harry squirmed in his chair as his trousers constricted his growing arousal.

~~~

The Primrose was an upscale restaurant that Harry had not had the chance to go. It had opened a year after the war, when the economy was in recovery and it had thrived, serving many of the Ministry officials and celebrities. The public went there when they wanted to be seen and have a story to tell at Sunday dinner.

Harry arrived a few minutes to eight, but he couldn't see either Snape or Malfoy. He stepped up to the maître d’s podium and smiled. "I'm supposed to be meeting some friends here. I think they have a reservation under Snape or Malfoy."

The maître d’ smiled. "Mr. Potter? Yes, this way. They have a private room and arrived a few minutes before you."

Harry nodded politely and followed the waiter that had been waiting. The room was in the back and Harry tried desperately to not flush as everyone stared as he passed them. When they arrived, the waiter opened the door, but didn't go in.

"I apologize that there isn’t a better way to go through the tables," he said.

Harry shrugged. "I suspect that everyone likes it that way. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and closed the door behind Harry. Harry gulped as Snape and Malfoy broke apart from a close, quiet conversation and smiled at him. 

"Harry!" Malfoy said as he stood. "I'm glad you came."

Snape nodded. "As am I. Would you like a glass of wine? Or something else?"

"Water is fine," Harry said as he sat. "I'd like to keep my head."

"We promise we won't bite unless you ask us to," Malfoy said.

"Draco," Snape warned in a quiet tone. Malfoy sighed and sat. 

Harry gratefully took a drink as the conversation stalled. 

"I'm curious, Harry," Draco said finally, "which gift did you like better?"

Harry blinked. "Well, they were both well thought out and--"

"Mine," Severus said. "It was mine. I can see through your fumbling that you're trying to reassure him that you loved both, but you actually ate the chocolate and _enjoyed_ the pictures very thoroughly."

Harry gulped, remembering exactly how much he had. He shrugged at Draco, who had crossed his arms and thrown himself back into his chair. "I did like the candy, though. They were very interesting."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you read them all?"

"Most of them, why?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "There's one at the bottom that I think you'll like." He winked.

Harry nodded. "Right." He looked between them. "Why am I here?"

"Why don't we wait--?"

Severus held up a hand, stopping Draco. "It's very simple, Harry. We want you."

"I got that," Harry said. "Just..."

"What, Harry? Don't you know what desire is?"

"Draco," Severus hissed.

"It's just... you two are together. I don't understand why I'm here."

"You've never had a threesome?" Draco asked.

Harry flushed as Severus sighed. "We want to see if together we could be in a relationship. A loving relationship."

"Oh."

Draco groaned when Harry didn't say anything more. "I knew we should have waited until after we ate."

"So, you both want to date me?"

"Yes, that is what people who want a relationship do," Draco said.

"Or we could court you," Severus said. "Whichever you would prefer."

The waiter came over to take their orders and Harry, for the life of him, couldn't remember what he wanted for dinner.

~~~

"So it wasn't just a ploy to get me into bed, right?" Harry gasped. "Because if it was, you didn't--fuck! Draco!"

Severus smirked, standing to Harry’s right and watching them with interest. "Of course we want to date you. But just because we do, doesn't mean we want to wait to bed you."

Draco pulled off Harry's cock. "Don't mind him. He likes using outdated words to say sex."

Harry half smiled, looking at Severus. "It's okay. I like it."

Severus looked surprised. "Bed. Now."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood, doing up Harry's trousers. He took Harry's hand in his. "Come on. He likes to think he's in charge--"

Severus, following close behind them, interrupted. "And he likes to top from the bottom."

"I thought you said that he liked to use outdated words," Harry said. Severus hit Harry on the arse.

"I won't put up with cheek from the both of you," Severus said.

Draco opened the door and pulled Harry in. "Ignore him. Like I said, he likes to think he's in charge."

Harry laughed as Severus sighed. "So... how does this work?"

"You mean you really haven't been in a threesome before?" Draco asked, incredulous.

Harry flushed. Severus stepped up to Harry and rested his hands on Harry's hips. "Don't worry. You're in good hands."

"This something you do all the time--bring others to your bed?" Harry asked, worried he was going to look like a naïve virgin with them.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Draco," Severus warned, "he's just worried that we won't be satisfied with him."

Harry gulped as Draco assessed him and nodded. "We don't do it all the time. There has been one or two, but we like it being just us."

"Though we do want to change that," Severus said. He turned Harry's head with his hand and they kissed. Harry melted into Severus, moaning and wanting more.

Draco pressed in, nipping at Harry's neck. Harry wrapped an arm around Severus's neck and the other around Draco's waist. Severus broke the kiss and guided them all to the bed. Draco reached for Harry's shirt, undoing all the buttons. Harry bit his lip and reached for Draco's trousers, wanting to see what was under there. Severus began removing his own clothing, eyes devouring every inch of skin that was revealed.

Draco bent his head and kissed Harry's neck. He slowly moved down Harry's chest, hands deftly undoing Harry's trousers. He smirked up at Harry when he was at his waist and bent his head to take Harry's erection into his mouth again. Beside them, Severus was moving his hand slowly over his own.

Harry reached for Severus and they shared a sloppy kiss. 

"Lube," Draco gasped out, looking between them with wide eyes.

Severus smirked and reached over Harry for the bedside table. He handed it to Draco and moved Harry to the middle of the bed. Draco eagerly followed, helping Harry remove his trousers and pants. Harry tugged at Draco's trousers.

"Not fair, is it, that we're fully naked and you're not?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked and rolled onto his back to remove his trousers and pants. "Better?"

Harry reached for him. "Much." He blinked at the pot that seemed to appear in his hand.

Severus opened it. "Where do you want to be?"

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck. "Do you want to be in the middle, Harry? Fucking and getting fucked in the same turn?"

Harry gulped, seeing it in his mind's eye. He nodded slowly and Draco chuckled. "Then get me ready." He flipped over onto his stomach and lifted his arse in the air.

"Go ahead," Severus said. "He wants it. Just don't go overboard--he'll come."

Draco groaned unhappily. "Don't go spilling all my secrets."

Harry lubed his finger and slowly pushed it into Draco's arse. Severus whispered, "That was only a surface secret. He has a lot more." Harry moaned as a finger pushed into him. "I trust you want to find out every last secret."

"A-and yours, too," Harry said, using two fingers now.

Severus chuckled. "Of course. If you'll tell me yours."

"Fair's fair," Harry gasped. He pushed a third one in and paused when Draco moaned, hips pushing back.

"That would be the sign," Severus said. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "Y-yeah."

"You first."

Harry bit his lip as he pushed in. Draco was hot and tight, squeezing him and pulling him in. He moaned as Severus pushed in to him. "Fuck."

"Mm, that's the idea," Draco said, flashing Harry a heavy look over his shoulder. 

"Shut him up," Severus said.

Harry laughed a little and started a slow pace, overwhelmed by the sensations. Every time he pulled out, he pushed back onto Severus's cock and when he pushed forward, he was engulfed inside Draco. "Should have propositioned me earlier."

"Really?" Severus gasped. "Why is that?"

"Could've been doing this a lot sooner," Harry said.

Draco laughed. "Told you."

"Spank him," Severus said. "Otherwise he'll be cheeky through this whole thing."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry did and moaned as it made Draco squeeze his arse. "Keep that up and this will be over sooner than you want."

"How fast can you get it up again?" Draco asked.

"He's an all-nighter," Severus whispered. "I need someone else who can keep up with him."

"Mm, you're not so old as all that," Harry said. He reached behind him and wrapped an arm around Severus's neck. "I think you'll be able to keep us satisfied."

"Less talking, more shagging," Draco whined.

Harry raised an eyebrow and spanked Draco again. Severus chuckled.

~~~

Harry rolled over in the morning and blinked when he came face-to-face with another body. "Surprised?" the man asked.

Harry smiled. "Only for a second." He snuggled in closer and wiggled happily when Severus wrapped an arm around him. "I'm glad."

Draco rolled closer. "Good. You're staying then?"

"As long as I can stand you," Harry teased.

Severus sighed. "Do I have to keep you both in separate corners?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "Or you could assign us detention."

Severus groaned and shifted. "That does it. I'm going to find a nice cuppa before you become fifteen again."

Harry grabbed Severus’s arm and pulled the man back into bed. "Not yet. I've got something that you can take care of."

Severus sighed as Draco laughed. "Fifteen again."

Harry sat on Severus's hips as Severus got back into bed. "You bring out the worst in me."

Draco moved closer. "I think we're stuck with him."

"Good," Severus said with a smile.

Harry beamed.


End file.
